Notice
by xcoconutsx
Summary: Canada wants to be notice but not the way England showed. Warning: Story contains spanking of a young adult don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Hetalia (Although I wish I did) all credit goes to __**Hidekaz Himaruya **__you rock dude!_

_**Warning: **__Story contains spanking of a young adult don't like? Don't read!_

_**Side Note:**__ Canada is a little...uh...no a lot OOC in this story but that plays a big part in the story. So also if you don't like don't read..._

_Use of Nation names not human._

Canada was in his room getting ready for another world meeting, yes just another meeting where no one would notice him; probably wouldn't even notice that he didn't even show up.

Canada sighed thinking to himself, 'why am I even going to these things? They never even notice me and I barely get to talk; my legs still hurt from the last time Russia sat on me.' He was looking for something but forgot; what with all the thinking he was doing. He looks around his room what was it? What was he forgetting? Then he felt something tugging at his pant leg and looked down.

"Hungry." Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear said. His polar bear could never remember who he was though most of the time he was with Canada.

"Kumajiro, there you are we have to leave for the world meeting." Canada said even though he didn't really want to go there was no reason to be late, in fact this world meeting might turn up different, he could feel it. About seven hours later of a long flight to England, Canada and Kumajiro landed, sighing Canada saw the UN building not too far off, grabbing his luggage he and Kumajiro headed off to the nearest hotel that was by it, every time a world meeting was being held they made sure the UN buildings were conveniently by a hotel for nations to stay in until the meetings ended. Canada walks into the hotel to check in but was stopped by an annoying but familiar voice.

"Hey Canada sup!" America yell from across the room, running over to Canada so he could hear him better, not like Canada couldn't.

Canada sighed. 'Great.' He thought to himself. 'Just what I need right now, the American himself.' He turns around to America's direction and put on a strained smile.

"Hey America good to see you again." He said quietly, of course it being a lie.

America was so use to Canada quiet tone of voice that he was able to understand him better than anyone else, he had to be; he lived right next to the guy. "So Canada how's it going in the north?" He asked, not really caring just making small talk.

"Oh, fine I guess not much really." Canada said he wanted this to hurry along, he can talk to America at the meeting tomorrow. "Hey, look America I'm kinda tired maybe tomorrow at the meeting we can talk, yea?"

"Oh yea sure that's cool, just happy to see ya, you know?" America asked, I mean even though they live right next to each other it didn't mean they have much time to talk; America was a hero anyways hero's were always busy saving others!

"Yea, sure later." Canada said quickly getting his room key from the front desk and going up to his room. He quickly walks down the hallway on the third floor to his room number, 274. 'I'm close,' he thought. '272, 273, here 274.' Canada open his room door; as usual the hotel room was the same way it was every time he check into one, plain and simple, with a plain and simple bathroom. He looks over to the clock '11:29,' he saw. 'Guess I might as well go to bed.' he thought, as he change into his maple leaf pajamas. Again someone pulled on his pant leg and he looked down to see Kumajiro.

"Hungry." Kumajiro said looking up at Canada.

"Oh, right sorry Kumajiro I guess I almost forgot." He said walking over to look for Kumajiro bag of food. Once he found it he found his bowl and poured the food into it and put it down on the floor. "Eat up." He said walking over to the alarm clock to set it, and to get some sleep.

Next Morning~

The alarm clock goes off; Canada slowly opens his eyes to see that it was 6:30, 'thirty more minutes till the meeting better hurry.' He thought

Getting up he stretch and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Turning on the water he sighed, the water felt good on his skin. Ten minutes later he got out, dries off and got dressed into his favorite suit, the only suit he wore to these meetings. Looking around to find Kumajiro he sees him curled up into a ball sleeping next to his empty bowl that had food in it last night, Canada smile he was so peaceful when he was asleep...when he wasn't asking him who he was.

"Kumajiro." Canada said walking over to the polar bear. "Kumajiro time to wake up, we have to go to the world meeting."

Kumajiro open his eyes and lifted his head up looking at Canada. The first thing he said was: "Who are you?"

Canada sighed even though he was use to this it didn't mean that he liked it, but he would make sure that changed today at the meeting, yes he was going to speak up and be notice. "I'm Canada," He said with a small smile, "and it's time to wake up for the meeting."

Canada kneeled over to pick Kumajiro up. "We'll get breakfast later; right now we are going to be late if we don't leave now." Both of them walking out of their hotel room door. As soon as Canada walked out his room he yet again hear and annoying but all too familiar voice.

"Hey Canada, what's up bro!" America said cheerful like it wasn't so early in the morning.

Canada did his best not to look so annoyed by America's unnecessary loud voice. "Hey America, I didn't know we had rooms by each other."

"Yeah awesome, isn't it?" America said. "Ya wanna walk to the meeting with me?"

Well Canada really didn't have a choice since they were both going to the same place.

"Yea sure why not." He said, both of them walking down the hall to get to the elevator. Once down to the lobby of the hotel Canada looked at the front desk clock, '6:55', maybe they would be a little late...just this time.

"Hey America, you can go on without me, I'll get there later." He said, it's not like no one would miss him anyway.

America looked at Canada for a moment. "Uh ok, but you do know we have like five minutes left right?"

"Yea I know but I'll get there later ok?" Canada said a little annoyed, since when did America start caring?

"Ok well I'm just saying you know how much England hates others being late and he really wouldn't expect this from you." America said a little worried; his brother was never late to meetings after all.

"I get it America, I'll get there when I want to ok!" Canada yelled, although not louder than his usual tone of voice.

"Alright just saying man, just trying to help you out, you know how England gets." America said walking out the hotel door and going to the building where the meeting would be held.

Canada sighed; he knew how England got, ever since he and Alfred were kids England always lecture them for ever being late to anything, even if they were a second late. Canada looks down to see Kumajiro in his arms. "Looks like we're going to breakfast after all," He said more cheerful then he felt.

Thirty minutes later just as Canada and Kumajiro finished breakfast; Canada's phone started to ring, Canada look at the number that was calling and saw that it was England's. 'Odd,' Canada thought. 'Arthur doesn't call me a lot I almost forgot I had him in my phone.' He pressed talk and answer, "Hello?" He said in his soft voice.

"Canada? Canada where are you, you are late young man!" England yelled anger in his voice.

At first Canada was silent, he was surprised not only did England notice that he wasn't there at the meeting but he seemed angry about it...like he cared.

"Canada, answer me right now, you had better have a pretty damn good reason why your not here!" England said getting more angrier by the second.

"I-I thought you wouldn't notice-"

"Notice! Canada what makes you think that we wouldn't have notice that a country was missing!"

"I-I just t-though that you guys never really..." Then something snapped in Canada's mind something that made him say something that he never thought he ever say to England or to anyone for that matter. "You know what old man, suck it! Just suck it and choke, because I don't need some damn lecture from a guy who eyebrows are big enough to make a sweater out of!" Canada said loud enough to even be mistaken for America's voice.

England was in so much shock, did he just hear what he thought he just heard? He couldn't even bring himself to say anything; before he could put a word out he heard the phone on the other end click off.

Canada hung up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

At The World Conference~

"Hey England, ya talked to him? What he say?" America asked sitting in his usual spot for the conference; with his legs up on the table relaxing while they waited for Canada to show.

England was still recovering from the shock; he still couldn't believe what his ears just heard from Canada, the sweet quiet country, and basically the opposite of America, talked to him in that manner on the phone.

"I-I h-he-" England sputtered.

"Angleterre, stop stalling is he coming or not?" France said a little annoyed.

Before England could speak Canada barge into to the conference room making the door slam back, and for everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and look to the direction of him. He walked over to his seat without saying a word or looking at anyone and sat down kicking his legs up and leaning back in his chair, like America, waiting for the meeting to start.

Everyone was in shock not only because of the way he entered into the room, but because more than half of the room never seen this nation before, and most of them thinking that he was a new nation. Canada looked around the room seeing everyone looking at him; this made him angry and shout out.

"Well, what's everyone looking at? Don't we have a meeting to finish?" Canada shouted out.

This brought everyone to shock; even America...did Canada just yell?

"Um...er, right lets hurry this along then..." Germany said also confused by Canada's actions.

The meeting went on and soon everyone just forgot and let go of the rude entering of Canada's entrance...at least almost everyone. America kept looking over to Canada to make sure he was OK, and didn't go crazy, France was still shock that the nation that he use to raise, before England took him, was acting in such a manner, he was always a good boy, but England was angry; angry that not only did Canada insulted him about his eyebrows, but he also had the nerve to come and interrupt them all in the middle of the meeting!

Countries were giving out ideas about how they could solve the world's problems, and of course America was giving out his half-brain plan on how they could 'stop' natural disasters. Canada was tired of these plans, he even wondered why people even let him speak, ugh, no he can't listen to these idiot plans, not anymore!

"Impossible!" Canada said slamming his hand down hard on the table. "How the hell are we suppose to stop natural disasters? There is a reason they are called 'NATRUAL' disasters you idiot!"

America and everyone else look over to Canada like he had gone mad.

"Canada, if you want a turn you have to wait for America to finish first." Germany said already feeling a head-ache come on full force.

"Why, so he can pour more nonsense into your heads? It makes no sense; he makes no sense, so why do we listen to him?" Canada shouted so everyone was able to hear him.

America looked at Canada for another moment heartbroken. 'Is that what he really thinks of me?' He thought. America sighed and sat back down in his seat, not wanting to finish telling his idea to the rest of the world.

England saw this and stood. "Canada I would like to see you in the hallway for a minute, if you will." He said with his arms cross and glaring at him.

Canada looked over at him also glaring. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say right here!"

At this time England had had enough of Canada's attitude, he walked over to Canada and grabbed him firmly by the ear pulling him out of the conference room and into the hallway.

"L-let go old man" Canada said looking around and seeing everyone starring at the both of them, some were nodding like they knew what was going to happen; but other more younger countries were just confused.

Once they were in the hallway England grab both of Canada's shoulders and look him directly in the eyes.

"What's your problem Canada? Why are you acting like this?" England said shaking him a little.

"Why do you care; just leave me alone!" Canada said pushing England away from him, and causing England to back into a wall.

England was a little shocked by Canada's strength but quickly remembers that Canada has the same amount of strength America has, only he actually has self control and doesn't go around showing it off.

England shot up and quickly grabbed Canada's arms pushing them behind his back and pushing him face-forward against the wall.

"Canada I am tired of your attitude young man, you will show me respect!"

"Fuck you!" Canada shouted struggling.

That was it, England was done with Canada's attitude, with a burst of strength he bends Canada under his arm and starts sending sharp smacks to his bottom.

"You will never talk to me that way young man; you will stop this attitude of yours right now or I will help you stop it do you understand me?" England said punctuating each word with a hard smack to Canada's bottom.

Canada struggle a little more, but the pain in his backside started to get to him, making tears start forming in his eyes.

"S-Stop it, please." He said his voice going back to a whisper.

England gave a few more smacks to his backside before sharply turning him back up to look at him.

"I didn't appreciate your attitude today Canada," England said while reaching towards his breast pocket of his suit for a handkerchief, and giving it to him. "If anything I expect this behavior from America than you."

Canada sniffled a little while holding the handkerchief towards his nose, daring himself not to look up at England.

England looked sympathetically at Canada and gently lifted his chin up so he look him in the eyes, and asked.

"What was with the attitude?"

Canada sniffled a bit more and answered quietly.

"I wanted to be noticed."

England had to strain himself to hear what the younger nation said, and hearing what Canada said he seemed a little confused by his reason.

"Noticed, but Canada you are noticed," England proclaimed, "If you weren't noticed by anyone then I wouldn't have called to see where you were."

"But I'm always a ghost to everyone, and when someone does notice me they mistake me for America." He said, saying his brother name in distaste, it wasn't that he didn't love America, it was just that he hated being mistaken for him all the damn time!

"Maybe I've mistaken you for him once or twice, "England said rubbing the back of his head and giving him a weak smile. "But there are a lot of countries that notice you, like me, and America, and especially France," Enlgand said the last name with the roll of his eyes.

"You do?" Candada asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Of course," England said reassuringly, "You're important to us just like any country in the world, doun't ever think that you aren't."

Canada starred at England for a few seconds before suddenly tackling England into a crushing hug, "thank you."

England thought he heard something crack in him but nontheless hugged Canada back with a teary smile, mostly from the pain of Canada hugging him to tightly...

"Ok...Canada you...need to let go..."Enlgand painfully said.

He quickly let go and looked at England blushing a little. "Sorry..."

"That's ok, now, how about we go back to the rest of the meeting before it's over?"

"Sure," Canada said while blushing even more, now that he was going to have to go back to the crowds of nation that saw his outburst and him being pulled out by the ear, he also thought about what he said to America, and told himself he was going to apologized in advance for his words.

Both him and England went towards the door to the conference, and just when England was about to head throught the door after Canada he felt something hard hit his head, and turned around quickly to see who threw it.

"What the bloody hell was tha-"

"Hey! Jerkland when are you ever going to notice _me_!" Shouted Sealand from the corner of another hallway, while holding a handful of rocks.

End~

I know lame ending is lame... :P


End file.
